The Price of Royalty
by UmbreonxGlaceon
Summary: It was tradition that when a member of the royal family became 13, they would be given the choice as to what evolution they would take. Also, it was the day they were truly acknowledged as a member of the royal family. It was not a ceremony to take lightly. A ceremony meant to mark a beginning of something great. However this would also marked the beginning of something much darker


It had been many years since the whole Alexandre incident, and the kingdom was once again back to its normal self. The terrible events that he brought about now seemed nothing more than a vague memory. If only it could forgotten that easily. The younger, and still highly annoying, sister Emily was still going through the whole marriage crap. No matter how gorgeous the prince was or how romantic they were, Emily just didn't seem interested in them. It wasn't like she had to marry a noble, issue fixed when Yuki and Seth were married, but it was recommended. The late Queen Aerona had worked Seth to the bone trying to make him a proper nobleman. Thankfully it paid off and he was officially a prince in the kingdom, both in the eyes of the royal family and the citizens of the kingdom. Not only that, he was also the father of three younglings. The elder one, Josef, seemed to have quite the head on his shoulders. What took children months to do, he did in short weeks. When the time came, he would make a great Espeon. The second oldest, and the first daughter, Sera, was a spitfire the day she was born. No one could ever keep her in one place. She was destined to be a beautiful Flareon. The youngest one, Yami, was, different from his siblings. He never seemed to fit in among the other children and because of this, Yami always distanced himself from those around him, both his peers and family. Everyone thought of him as the 'black sheep' of the family, especially among his siblings. It wasn't uncommon for Sera to corner Yami and make fun of him. The world itself seemed against him at every turn.

Another day had started off much like the rest. The spitfire of a sister, Sera was once again having her fun with her younger, and easily defenseless brother, Yami. "Come on Sera. Give back my hat." This had to be the tenth time she teased him by taking something of his.

"If you want it back so badly, then come and get it." Sera stuck out her tongue at him, running off. Yami was still rather young, being only seven years old. It was impossible to keep up with Sera at her rightful age of ten. "What's wrong Yami? Am I too fast for you?" She rushed to the side of a tree, quickly climbing up.

Yami stared up at her from the ground. "That's not fair Sera. Please give me my hat back."

She waved his hat in the air, holding tightly to a branch. "You want it back? Come up here and take it from me. Unless you're too scared to do it." She laughed, knowing he wouldn't do it. Yami was almost on the verge of tears, like he always was every time Sera did this. There was nothing he could do to stop her and he hated both knowing that fact and being reminded by her. Yami just looked down at the ground, trying to hold back his flowing tears. "Awe. What's wrong? Is the baby crying now?" Sera laughed again, relishing in her victory yet again.

A hand suddenly grasped her waving arm. "Don't you think you've gone far enough Sera?" The oldest brother, Josef, who had been busily studying before being interrupted, appeared behind her. "Now give Yami back his hat." Sera almost jumped out of her skin when Josef appeared. They said he would be an Espeon, but both Sera and Yami agreed that he would be a better Jolteon.

"Geez Josef. You're such a mood killer." Sera tossed Yami's hat down to him before dropping down from the tree. Yami cautiously went over and picked up his hat, brushing off the dirt.

"Thank you big brother." Yami looked up at Josef, grinning slightly.

"Wipe that look off your face Yami. I didn't do this for you. Your crying was disturbing my studies. That was the only reason. Now. Keep it quiet or I will hurt you both." His deep studies were for his ceremony that was coming up. It was tradition that when a member of the royal family became 13, they would be given the choice as to what evolution they would take. Also, it was the day they were truly acknowledged as a member of the royal family. It was not a ceremony to take lightly. A ceremony meant to mark a beginning of something great. However this would also marked the beginning of something much darker.


End file.
